In the related art, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-1460, an apparatus is known, which assists the collision avoidance of a vehicle with an object ahead such as a preceding vehicle by braking the vehicle. In such an assist apparatus, an appropriate braking is required to be performed at the time of assisting the collision avoidance.